Flash Drives
by LaTiDo
Summary: College Edward, high school Bella. He's her best friend's brother and used to tutor her.  Bella's always had a thing for him. Does he like her?  What happens when he needs her writing help or when Alice gets him to take her to prom? Is he a no show?
1. Wish Me Luck

**I don't own any of these characters; it's all Stephanie Meyers.**

**This is my first story, so bear with me. I hope you guys like it and please do not forget to review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-Wish Me Luck

_Hit Me Baby One More Time…._

Ughh, the stupid radio was playing Britney again.

I wake up and turn to the clock, and it reads 7:30. I need to get to school in thirty minutes.

Story of my life.

I shut off the damn alarm clock and quickly get dressed. I get ready as fast as I can and run downstairs. I see my mom sending my dad off to work. I give him a kiss on the cheek and run to the kitchen to put a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster to find my mother hand me two already toasted Pop Tarts and a mug of steaming hot tea.

"Alice called," my mom tells me interrupting my hot tea and Pop Tart filled haze.

Huh?

"She said she called your phone twice and that after the second time she figured the grouch was still sleeping…."

"I'm not a grouch." I interrupt a little offended, to which my mother gives me a look that means that I totally am.

Okay, so I admit it. Maybe I have a little bit of trouble getting up in the morning, I mean who doesn't?

Alice, that's who.

"Anyways," my mother continues, "Alice asked me to inform you that she lost her driving privileges again…"

"Extremely high balance on her American Express?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yup."

"So how are we getting to school?" I ask a bit annoyed.

I mean we could have taken my car, if it wasn't at Hale's Garage (our go-to mechanic) getting fixed for the umpteenth time. The cost that I've paid this past year fixing my truck, I could have probably bought a completely new car, but what can I say? I love my baby too much. But Alice and I carpool to school everyday and since my truck was not in a useable condition, she would drive us. However, now it seems we both have to walk to school. If only my best friend didn't have a shopping addiction. It is something I've brought up to her countless times, but she refuses to listen.

Did I mention she's stubborn?

I guess my mom could take me to school even though it's her day off from the museum (my mom's a curator). I figure we'd have to go pick up Alice unless one of her parents can drive her; that is of course if Mr. Cullen (or Carlisle as he's asked me to call him) is even home from the hospital from the night before or if even Esme Cullen, my mother's best friend, hadn't already left for work. Esme is a Pre-School teacher. I mean on crazy days like these Emmett, my insane older brother, usually drives me, but he's at school.

Ugh we're so going to be late and I've been late enough considering I'm such a sleep grouch.

"Bella!" My mother interrupts my inner rant. "Bella dear, Alice told me that Edward is back home today, so he'll drop both of you off. I thought you knew he was back, Bella?" She questions me with a little glint in her eye.

"Edward?" I ask,to make sure.

"Yes, Edward. I am pretty sure you remember him Bella." My mother so eloquently tells me with a smirk.

"Yup. Yeah. Um. Okay, I'll wait outside." I rush to gather my things and wait on the porch as my mother yells at me to not forget my coat.

I totally forgot Edward was coming back today, well technically last night I guess. What am I going to do? I've had the biggest crush on this man for ages and I'm pretty pathetic to say I still do. I do a lot.

Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, is my best friend's older brother (by 2 years) and I'm kind-of insanely in love with him. I have known him my whole life considering I've known Alice since forever and I've always had a little thing for him.

I thank my awful mathematics skills for bringing him and me closer together. He was my math tutor. It was during one of our "tackle math" sessions in 9th grade that I knew I had fallen in love with a disgustingly handsome high school junior. I remember it very well actually. I got this really hard question right and he was just _so_ happy for me, I died.

Since then my love for Edward Cullen has only grown. He really is a nice guy and not to mention model-worthy gorgeous. All the girls in high school had a crush on him, but he didn't have time to date, considering he was kind of a genius. He took school pretty seriously. He was kind of a hot nerd, if you know what I mean. He reminds me of Clark Kent. Nevertheless, the nerd factor only added to his appeal. Trust me, I would know.

Since Edward Cullen is super amazing, he wants to follow in the footsteps of his father and become a doctor. He got accepted to many schools across the country including Harvard and some other prestigious schools in New York, however, kind hearted Edward decided to stay close to home (why would someone would want to stay close to Forks, I'd never know) and decided to go to the University of Washington in Seattle, where Emmett also resides. Emmett does actually know Edward pretty well and they hang out sometimes at school and whenever Emmet comes home he always teases me endlessly about Edward, even though I haven't told a soul about my feelings for him.

Not even Alice.

He's back in town though, and why may you ask? I'll tell you why.

Super genius Edward has been offered an amazing internship at Forks General, where Carlisle is chief of staff. Carlisle had no say in Edward being chosen for the internship as Alice so desperately pointed out when she told me how proud she was of her big brother. In this internship Edward would be working under all kinds of doctors as a college sophmore. 300 applicants apply and only 10 are accepted.

Impressive, huh?

According to Alice, since Edward is off from school for a while and the hospital is much more closer to the Cullen abode, he's decided to come back home, which he seems to be pretty excited about, as Alice tells it. He's really stoked to work under his father, whom he respects highly as a doctor. How cute is that?

Did I mention he was valedictorian? Yes, he was and I was there with my parents, Emmett, and all the Cullen's. His speech was so heart-warming it got all of us a little teary, Emmett and me included. Yea, I know! I remember giving him a big congratulatory hug after to which he replied, "Thanks Bella," with his heart-stopping smile.

Man, I remember that hug and I remember it was a really good one. It was so tight and warm and I could feel….

_Beep!_

Oh, they're here…he's here. Here I go, wish me luck.

**I know, I know! It's a horrible place to stop. I just hope you guys like it and If I get enough feedback, I'll continue. I have such good ideas for this story, if only you guys can condone my horrible writing skills. Please Review! :D**

**-latido**

**btw: I already have chapter two written, so review!**

**This is a little updated author's note: I re-read chapter one and I must say I hate it. I write like a 3 year old, so I made some changes. So if you're reading these changes have been mad. I must say chapter 2 is way better, so keep up hope and keep reading! **


	2. Welcome Back

**Once again: I don't own any of this: it is Stephenie Meyers! **

**To all the people who reviewed, thanks so much and remember to keep them coming. They were all so positive, they made my day. I'll post one of my favorite reviews every time I update, so today….(drum roll please) **

**People-Are-Crazy**

"**YOU ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER TWO WRITTEN? WHY ISN'T IT ON HERE! GRRR I COULD BE READING IT RIGHT NOW! ugh! I want that next chapter SOON! ...please? I love you and the story!" **

**Well I love you, so thanks so much. I had chapter two kind of written out, but not typed out. And now I do, so Enjoy (and do not forget to review)! :D **

**But before you read we must all thank HappyMess because she is my amazing beta and without her my already horrible writing skills would be horrendous! :D So thank you and now...Enjoy!**

Chapter Two-Welcome Back

_Recap: Oh, they're here…he's here. Here I go, wish me luck. _

I take a deep breath as I approach the infamous shiny silver Volvo. As I get closer I look to see that Alice is sitting in the back. That's odd. When I decide to glance at Edward, he does the unthinkable. He reaches over from the driver seat and opens the passenger side door for me. My inner 13-year-old squeals out of excitement and then hides behind the couch. As I get in I have to remind myself to act cool, I can't go embarrassing myself, like I normally do. I am one of the clumsiest people you'll ever meet and I blush at almost everything. But it's okay. _I can do this,_ I tell myself.

Oh, who am I kidding? It's freaking Edward Cullen, I can't do this!

As I enter the car I am instantly consumed by a myriad of smells. One part lemon Pledge, a quarter of Alice's Coco Mademoiselle, and one part completely Edward. I think we like this smell. Yes, yes we do. 13-year-old Bella decides to stick her head out from behind the couch and nod at me.

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice nearly sings as I enter the car. "Did you wake up okay? I'm presuming my dear friend Renee gave you my message?"

The odd thing here is that Renee and Alice are _actually_ really good friends; sometimes I think more than Alice and I are. And don't even think about getting me started on Charlie, who _adores_ her. Sometimes I think they love her more then me and I'm their daughter.

"Obviously, Alice. And I woke up all sunshine and roses this morning and decided to sing to the birds. Thanks for asking."

This earns me an amazing velvety chuckle and I turn to look at the owner of this wonderful chuckle and I must say, if it were possible to get prettier by the second, Edward Cullen would be a master at it.

He decided to forgo the glasses today and go with contacts. No complaining here, his green eyes are magnificent, if I do say so myself. It's mid-December, so he's all bundled up in a coat, scarf, and gloves looking extremely adorable. My inner 13-year-old starts giggling from behind the couch. His crazy one-of-a-kind bronze hair is sticking up in every direction as usual looking devilishly handsome. Man, this is so not fair. I begin contemplating how far out of my league Edward actually is when he himself decides to interrupt my inner pathetic rant.

"So, how do you like junior year, Bella? How are those math skills treating you?" He adds with a chuckle.

Cue the blush.

"My math skills are fine thank you very much and high school is just… high school. What do you think?" I reply. I can't believe I am even able to form a sentence. Maybe the tea is kicking in or something. My mojo seems to be working.

My reply seems to make him chuckle again. Yup, my mojo is definitely on game today.

"I just can't wait to get out of here." I decide to add to see how far my mojo can go.

"Oh believe me I know. I'm so glad to be out of there. College is like a whole new world with so many different people." He tells me as he looks and smiles and then I go die again.

How can one person just be so pretty? He's 6 feet tall and has a good amount of muscle on him. I know he works out. The Cullen's have a home gym in the basement and a pool outside in the back. On numerous occasions I have caught Edward emerging all sweaty from the basement or all wet from the pool. Let me tell you, it is a sight for sore eyes. My inner 13-year-old so humbly agrees. I also know he works out at the school gym at UW since Emmett basically lives in the gym, he's seen Edward from time to time. Emmett always mentions it in passing and then teases me about it.

I'm sure the girls flock though. I mean, Emmett got all the good looks in the family. He got grandma Swan's baby blues and my dad's curly brown hair. Me, on the other hand, got grandma Swan's wavy brown hair and my dad's big brown eyes. Can you call that dull or what?

And since Edward is equally as pretty as my idiot brother I'm sure he probably has a girlfriend by now. Seriously, there are college girls. College girls! Aren't they every boy's wet dream come true? He did say he met some different people and from the tone of his voice it sounded positive. 13-year-old Bella starts to worry, but before my self-moping can go any further, Alice decides to embarrass me further. I don't know which is worse.

"Edward, did you know that Bella has been named the editor-in-chief of the Fork's High Gazette this year?" Alice so eloquently interjects from the backseat, which causes me to blush, again. I'm so pathetic. Edward's enthusiasm only adds to the chagrin.

"Really, Bella? That's great. Congrats. And you want to be a writer right? This will look really great on college applications." He looks at me with so much excitement in his eyes and a big gorgeous smile. He's happy for me. Why? I have no idea.

Not only is Edward sweet, caring, handsome, sexy, and smart (among other things) but he's enthusiastic about the most mundane things, like my math score or my Fork's Gazette position, but he also remembers little things, like the fact that I want to become a writer. What girl wouldn't be head over heels for him?

Besides Alice of course.

"Thanks. It's really not that big. There weren't many people to fill the position anyway." I say as I look down shyly. Yeah, I'm really beyond pathetic.

"Oh, come on Bella! Don't be so modest!" Alice nearly yells, "You got the job because you deserved it and you are an amazing writer."

"Thanks Alice," I add with an eye roll. I guess the Cullen enthusiasm runs in the family.

I try changing the subject so I decide to ask and because I'm partly curious, "Alice, What did you buy this time?"

Edward flat out laughs at this, such a nice sound, and adds a "this is good" under his breath, which earns him an infamous Alice glare.

"Just two pairs of shoes," she mumbles.

"Alice," I say slowly turning my head toward her in the back, " How much did these shoes cost?'

"$500," she mumbles kicking the car mat.

"More like $500 each," Edward decides to add for her.

"Alice! You spent $1000 on two pairs of shoes?" I yell. That's just too much money.

This earns me another amazing chuckle (13-year-old Bella high fives me) and a whine from Alice.

"They were really nice shoes Bella! I don't even understand the issue here. The whole trying to teach me responsibility thing is just so stupid. It's not like we don't have the money."

That was true. The Cullen's are well off. Like, really well off. They come from old money on both sides of the family. The fact that Esme and Carlisle both have decided to work for some reason (they both say they feel useless if they don't) only adds to their dough. Not to mention both Esme and Carlisle are award-winning practitioners in their fields, only raises their salary even more than usual. But as Spiderman once said, _with great power comes great responsibility, _so before their trust funds kick in at the tender age of 21, the Cullen's would like to teach their children a little bit about responsibility and how not everyone in the world is as lucky as they are. Even though Alice has an American Express platinum, it is the only credit card Esme and Carlisle will allow her to own (shocking I know). She also is only allowed to spend a certain amount each week. It seems she broke that limit. Again. They do keep on changing it though; the more she breaks her limit, the more her limit goes down.

"Yes Alice, I'm sure they were," I try to reassure." But all in one sitting?"

Another chuckle. Go me!

"You wouldn't know Bella!" Alice whines.

Okay, she had me there. While Alice was all couture and Chanel, I was all Converse and cotton. I also wasn't as filthy rich as she was. But even if I was, I don't think I'd dress any differently. At least I don't think.

"There's more," Edward adds and I'm happy to listen. "She knew she was going over her limit so she tried to compensate by buying mom and dad gifts too."

This gets me full on laughing really hard. Typical Alice. Edward already is laughing pretty hard and those laughs have already made my insides all warm and gushy. Something we've always enjoyed talking about was Alice. I guess because we both have her in common.

"The look on their faces," Edward adds mid chuckle, "was priceless. I thought they were going to cave. Get this, she got mom a new state of the art pressure cooker which she's been dying to have for ages and my dad, a months supply of Chicago made cheesecake, delivered to the house."

"Oh No! Not cheesecake?" I almost whisper. One of the biggest Cullen men weaknesses is cheesecake. Give any Cullen man a piece and he'll do anything for you. Even Edward.

Hmm, I guess I should store that in for future reference.

"I must say, I was a little excited over the cheesecake," he continues (point proven)."But they had to put their foot down. They seemed pretty upset." He looks so amused and happy. What I would give to put that look on his face. A lot, let me tell you.

"Poor Carlisle and Esme." I honestly did feel bad for them. Alice is a force to be reckoned with. Trust me, she's _my _best friend. The only difference is that I am a huge sucker for her charm. If it were me, I would have taken the gift and ran. Maybe it's just a Cullen thing. I can't seem to say no to Esme and Carlisle either.

"Don't worry," Edward reassures." You should have seen them after. Dad compensated by stating that 'Esme makes the best cheesecake anyway, better then any Chicago maker', to which my mom told him she'll gladly bake him an yearly supply of cheesecake whenever he wanted it and then of course he promised to buy her the pressure cooker. They got all giddy after that, they were like two lovesick teenagers, it was hysterical."

"Esme and Carlisle are good like that," I finish with a sigh.

"Yeah, they are aren't they?" He adds with a sigh of his own and a glance toward me that makes me feel like he's staring deep into my soul. It was kind of scary to tell you the truth. I start getting a bit uncomfortable so I ask him Alice's new limit.

Edward quickly glances at the backseat and then whispers to me, "$300."

"Wow. That's going to be hard for her."

"Tell me about it. She asked me if she could look at my wallet earlier because it's the same color as a handbag she wants."

"Let me guess, she figured if she used your credit card, you're parents would think it was you."

"Precisely."

You see, Edward already went through this little responsibility test and passed with flying colors. After he graduated, Esme and Carlisle both gave Edward his monetary freedom because they trusted him not to spend that much.

"So what did you do?" I ask, completely amused at this point.

"He didn't give it to me," Alice whines suddenly from the back. "He kept on interrogating me and I cracked, okay? Gosh, what do I have to do for a nice pair of shoes around here?"

It was so cute to watch her because she looked like a really well dressed child throwing a tantrum. Poor Alice didn't reach five feet in the height department, she barely made it, and so her feet didn't exactly touch the car floor. Adorable or what?

"She stomped her foot when they told her no and said she might as well never shop again," Edward tells me through Alice's quiet tantrum in the back. This gets me laughing again. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard this early in the morning.

"Are you two done making fun of me now?" Alice defiantly asks.

"Yes, Alicey Poo," Edward answers for her, "Because we are here. Here you go ladies, Forks High School, our final stop. Make sure to take care of yourselves and to learn a lot"

"Thanks, Dad." Alice responds with a glare as she steps out of the car. As I turn to get out of the car I hear Edward call my name and I turn my head back to look at him.

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I ask, breathless.

He gives me his signature crooked smile and says, "Remember to watch those feet." And then he winks. _He winks! _I can't believe he just did that. Ugh he's just so gorgeous. I just stare at him with a little drool coming out of my mouth (no joke) unable to form words. I just make an inaudible sound and turn to walk to school.

I can't believe how pathetic I am. Okay, maybe I _can, _but still; how is it possible for him to make me react like a deer caught in headlights 95 % of the time? I just try to clear my thoughts and rush in when an idea hits me.

All right Edward Cullen, two can play at that game.

I stop walking and then turn my head back and yell, "Hey Edward," to find him already staring at me. Okay, that's a little unnerving, but I keep my game on. My mojo _is_ powerful.

"Welcome Back." I say with a little wink of my own and then turn around to rush into school.

That's right, Bella Swan has totally got game. 13-year-old Bella has scurried from behind the couch and is now staring at me, jaw wide open in complete disbelief. She can't believe I did that. What 13-year-old Bella doesn't know is that, neither can I.

**I really hope you guys liked it! I've already got start on chapter three, so give me hope and review! Please! :)**

**Much Love,**

**LaTiDo**


	3. Pathetic

**We are revealing: Chapter Three (YAY)! I am super excited, I hope you are too! **

**Remember I don't own the characters: they all belong to Stephenie Meyers (Shocking, I know). **

**I would like to thank those you reviewed and to the ones that didn't I would just like to beg and grovel for them to review too. That's all I ask. I want to know what ya'll think (No, I'm not from the south, I'm from New York). **

**Before we read we must all thank HappyMess for being my amazing beta and making my writing seem halfway decent from the awful mess it actually is. Thank you HappyMess. **

**Favorite Review: streetgurl-"That was really well written. really fun to read. can't wait for the next chapter." **

**Thank you for thinking that my writing skills are not half bad! People are Crazy and came as a close second, but she won the title first, so it seemed only fair. **

**I got a lot of comments on the 13-year-old Bella thing and I must say that was inspired by another fanfic. If anyone can figure it out, I'll give then 2000 brownie points (people are crazy don't count b/c I told her already). **

**All right, I'll stop blabbing and here we go. Enjoy. **

Chapter Three-Pathetic

I quickly rush into school, still on a high and with a blush still on face, to catch up with Alice to find her already waiting for me at the door. She has an odd look on her face. I wonder what's up.

"What happened?" She asks curiously.

I'm just confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Bella. I can see you are flustered and the fact that you're still blushing makes it a bit more obvious. Plus, my brother looks a little surprised over there. He can't stop staring."

"Really?" I ask, somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah, why?" She asks slowly.

Oh shit, I need to be more subtle about this. I immediately try to think of clever ways to diffuse the situation.

Did I really just think the word _diffuse? _Lord, I'm a freak.

At this point we've already started walking to our lockers as I try to answer her and come up with "Oh, nothing" as my genius answer.

"Bella, seriously? Come on!"

"What?"

Okay, what happened to my so-called mojo? It was working so well for me before. Oh, I almost forgot. My mojo is afraid of Mary-Alice Cullen. Wonderful.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how long have we known each other? You do know that I have a lot of ammo on you. Don't make me use it."

Psh, like she would. Okay, maybe she would. You never know with Alice.

"Alice, it's really not that big of a deal." I try diffusing the situation further (Yeah, I used diffuse again, I'm amazing I know) and remind her that we're going to be late, to which Alice just gives me a look and I officially become a goner.

"Fine." I say with a sigh as I shut my locker. I look to see that Alice already has all of her books and is ready to go. I just don't get it. Sometimes I think Alice is a superhero in disguise. I mean she's so good at everything and look how fast she is. She also has a weird knack of knowing things too. Plus, don't all superhero's have a weakness? Because if they do, she's got that one down too: shopping.

As we begin to walk to first period, a class we both share (I'm so lucky, I know), I tell her what happened. But, as superhero Alice would have it, she interrupts.

"Wait a minute? He _winked_ at you? _Actually _winked?"

We were now in class and sitting in our assigned seats right next to each other. My luck was balling today.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Edward doesn't _wink _at girls. I can't believe it."

Was it really that surprising? Was he really that much of a nerd?

"My brother winks at girls," Alice repeats, but mostly to herself. It was as if she was convincing herself of the impossible. "Wow," she continues. "He is such a _loser."_

Apparently, he is that much of a nerd.

"Winking is so old school. Do people even do that anymore? Does he really consider that flirting? Good flirting, at least?"

Whoa. Who's talking about flirting here? He was totally_ not_ flirtingwith me. He was just being playful, like friends. We're kind-of close like that. That's all. It wasn't flirting. Right?

Alice was still rambling on about how winking is possibly the most stupid move he could have ever made and how she'll have to teach him a few things.

I guess superhero Alice had a new mission now.

"Alice!" I say, attempting to snap her out of it.

"What? It's not like you thought was cute." She states and with me having the worst poker face in the history of the world and Alice being a superhero with powers she sees right through me.

"Omigosh! You did! You thought it was cute! That's why you got all flustered!" Then, all of a sudden she starts mumbling to herself again about how she probably doesn't have that much work on her hands anymore because I'm as much of dork as he is.

Okay, hold up.

"Alice, no! I just meant that you should cut him some slack. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it at all. He was just being friendly. He knows how insanely clumsy I am."

"Uh, huh." She mumbles knowingly.

Oh no! I'm so doomed. Why would I ever doubt a superhero? Because I am a dork, that's why.

I begin pleading with her to just forget about it and we start bickering right through the morning announcements. Right when I think I've pretty much convinced her with my little monologue she interrupts. Again. Then again I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean it _is_ Alice.

"Then what happened?" She asks, as if everything I just said meant absolutely nothing because in reality, to her, it didn't. I immediately try to rebut the question but all superhero Alice has to do is glare at me and I'm putty in her hands and guess what? That is exactly what happened.

"All right then. I just welcomed him back, Alice. That's all."

"And?" She pushed. You see she knows things. I'm telling you; superhero.

"I winked at him too. Okay? Are you happy now?" I'm feeling completely self- conscious now (more so then I usually am) at this point and Alice's staring does nothing to help my current situation. What's with the Cullen's and the staring? It's like from one look, they can tell _you_ your deepest darkest secrets. It's so weird.

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, why? Should I not have?" I ask nonchalantly, but in reality I was so desperately wondering. Did I make more of an idiot out of myself? More than I already am? I have no experience in these things, how should I know?

"_You_ winked at a boy? You?" She whispers, incredulous. "Miss I'm too shy to own up to anything was actually a little bit forward to someone of the opposite sex?"

"Alice. You make me sound like such a saint."

"Well, maybe because you act like one." She tells me matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't." Another stare. "Okay, so it may have been a little out of character for me, so what?"

"Whatever, Bella." And just like that, she drops it. You see, I just don't get it. I've known this girl since pre-school, when she so defiantly came up to me, shook my hand, and told me we were going to be best friends for life, but sometimes I just don't get her, at all; like now for instance. She seems almost mad at me or something. What did I do wrong? Should I really not have winked? Did he have a girlfriend? Was I acting like slut by winking at him? Maybe, I just look like a complete idiot when I wink?

Oh My God. What am I doing? I'm driving myself crazy over a little eye twitch! It's not even a big deal. Let's thank Alice for putting worry into my pathetic brain.

I'm just way in over my head right now. I need to calm down and not act like a 13-year old. Yes, the 13 year old me is officially offended and now everyone is mad at me. This is just great. I'm so super awesome. All right, I need to shut up and concentrate on bio. There's only one problem; I can't.

The rest of the day, Alice is back to her normal self. See what I mean? Whatever. She's back to being so crazy hyper about everything and the prom fliers only make her more jumpy.

Senior Prom in Forks High is held in January.

Apparently the school doesn't have a big enough budget to have it in June like the other normal schools around the country. Since Fork's High likes to book a ballroom for junior prom as well as senior prom, the district got a good deal booking it in January. Probably because frankly no one has prom in January. But they decided to make it sound really fun by making it winder wonderland themed. Goody!

With a week left until Christmas break, everyone is in a frenzy. People won't stop talking about prom and the holidays and Alice is obviously one of those people

She 's so super exited even though she doesn't even have a date (she feels that it's super important to have one, I personally don't think so). She says that she _will _have one; she just has to wait and he'll come to her.

She's a little freakish. A superhero, yes, but still a little freaky.

At lunch, Alice does not stop talking about prom. It drives me a little crazy. I mean, I hate the idea of prom, so you can imagine my feelings toward the actual event? Not good. I hate dressing up because I never look half as good as anybody else anyway and I can't dance, at all. I'm way too clumsy for any kind of dancing of any sort. Alice just continues to go on and on and then she says something that makes me cringe, "So do you know what kind of dress you want?"

Oh, no.

I quickly explain to her that me going to prom would be extremely dangerous to all those attending and how I'd rather stay home when she gives me one of the saddest looks in the whole world. That's so not fair, she can't do that. No guilt tripping me! I try to persuade her by telling her I don't have a date anyway when she gets a tiny glint in her eye.

Superhero Alice is on the prowl again. I'm just so lucky today, aren't I?

"Don't worry, Bella. I've got you covered. I mean, what are best friends for, anyway? And don't even think about not going. You owe it to me. How do I not go to prom without my best friend? That's just stupid. Just wait till Christmas, you'll get into the spirit of things." I just stare at her and don't say anything. I don't want to risk her getting mad at me again. I'll just slowly put everything on hold till last minute and then I won't have to go. It'll be fine.

After our last class of the day, which so happens to be gym where I hit Mike Newton in the head with the volleyball again, my superhero buddy informs me that Edward will be picking us up. Oh, goody! Maybe, I can give him another retarded wink so he can question my mental capabilities.

By the time Alice and I begin waiting for her delicious brother, my mind is still contemplating the pros and cons of my stupid move this morning. Like typical Bella, I over think _everything_. It was a wink for God sakes. Why am I acting so crazy over here?

And then I realize it.

I catch my reflection in the window and it hits me.

He's totally out of my league and I'm an idiot for having any semblance of hope.

I look so awful, like I haven't slept for ages. My hair is in a ponytail. A ponytail! No one does that anymore, especially in the age of hair straighteners and curling irons. I have bulging bags under my eyes, my hair is extremely dull looking, and I'm as pale as the dry, cracked, white walls at Fork's High that no one pays attention to. Aren't I such a catch?

After assessing how pretty I am, my gaze falls on Alice and my self –esteem suffers even more. Even though Alice is really short, she's gorgeous. She's looking through her phone, probably texting her brother, and she still manages to look like a princess.

But then as luck would have it, Alice's male counterpart seems to have arrived with a honk of the horn and I have no desire, whatsoever, to even look at him.

I feel like I'm about the size of peanut right now.

I quickly run to the backseat to hide when Alice gives me a look again. Seriously, what's with the staring?

She just shakes her head and gets in next to Edward who so enthusiastically (of course) tells me "hello." I mumble a small greeting back without even looking at him and dig through my bag to find my iPod. Once I've found my little treasure, I put the headphones in my ears and ignore the two of them. They both begin to talk the whole way home with occasional glances to the ugly duckling in the back while I continue to stay immersed in my music. I don't want to embarrass myself any more than I already have

I told you I was good at it.

When Edward gets to my house, I mumble a quick thanks and nearly run out the door. I hope I wasn't being rude, I just…I don't know.

I shut the house door, yell another quick hello to mom and storm upstairs. I throw my books down and place my iPod on the dresser. I'm feeling pretty crappy. I pull my hair out of the ponytail and then look at myself in the mirror.

I really shouldn't have.

My hair looks like a birds nest and with the craziness from the rest of the day, I start crying. I just crawl into bed, pull my feet up and sob.

I just feel so out of place and ugly. I feel worthless and completely insignificant. I mean, I've never dated, no one's ever asked me out and my first kiss was during a game of spin the bottle in 5th grade. Can you see how unwanted I am? And that's exactly how I feel, unwanted and unwantable. Ugh, and now I sound like an angst-filled teenage novel! When did I get so pathetic? Oh Yeah I forgot, I've always been.

This is why I don't want to go to prom. This is why I don't like dressing up and this is why it's impossible for Edward Cullen to like me in an un-platonic fashion. This, of course, just gets me sobbing harder.

Ugh, when did I get so emotional? I'm probably going to get my period soon. This is confirmed when I realize it's nearing the end of the month and the fact that my so called monthly gift will be visiting me soon, makes me more depressed, if even possible. Irrational or what? I'm so pathetic.

I should be happy, it's Christmas time, but now I remember that I need to finish my gift shopping and that I now have Edward to shop for too. Gah, I'm so all over the place.

It's official; I'm a complete new form of pathetic. They should have pathetic and then Bella Swan pathetic as a new adjective because there are no words to describe my level of pathetic. It's immense.

He'll never go for someone like me. It's the same reason that movie stars date other movie stars. It just doesn't happen for them to be with normal people. I can't hold a candle up to Edward, even on a good day because on one of _his_ bad days he still looks delectable and I still won't be able to compare. Put him in a garbage bag, I won't find him any less attractive. Hell, I'd find him more attractive because I'd feel bad that he's in the said garbage bag in the first place.

Pathetic.

_Pick up the phone, you grouch. Pick up, pick up the phone. Guess who? It's me! _

I hear Alice. It's the first thing I hear as I get up. I now realize that during my idiotic pity session, I just happened to fall asleep and Alice is now calling me.

Yes, that's her ringtone. She decided to record herself telling me to pick up. She felt so accomplished after she did it; I couldn't find it in myself to erase it. You get used to it after a while.

If you think that's funny, wait till you hear what happens when she texts me.

I quickly pick up, my voice groggy and mumble a "hello."

"How much sleep do you actually need, Bella? Seriously, maybe you should get that checked."

"Shut up, Alice. Bad day, I guess."

"Oh yeah! You were a real jerk in the car today. What was up? You should have seen Edward. He was beating himself up thinking he did something or may have said something wrong. Now that I think about it, you're both _so _moody."

And instantly, I feel guilty. Ugh, I am such a loser. I _was _so mean. Why can't I control my emotions? I can't seem to be able to do anything! And here I go self-depreciating myself again, the reason for the jerkiness in the first place. I am a mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…it wasn't him."

"It's okay, I kept him in check. Don't worry. Anyways, I called because we're coming over"

"Okay, whose we?"

"Edward and I."

"Why?" I ask, slowly.

"Do I need a reason? And I can't drive, remember?"

"Alice, you live a block away."

"Yeah, I know but I can't walk a lot in these shoes, they hurt my feet."

"Then don't wear them."

"I didn't ask you."

I sigh in surrender when she continues. "It'll kill two birds in one stone anyway because Edward wants to ask you something."

Wait, what?

"Ask me what?"

"He'll tell you. Okay, so I'll see you in a few and don't think I forgot about your bad day. Be ready to talk about it. All right bye!" And before I can say anything else, she hangs up.

I sit there, stunned. What could _he _have to ask_ me_?

Maybe he was going to ask me not to wink because I look like a she-devil when I do.

Before I can contemplate this thought any further, my eye catches the clock and I see that it's 6:00. Whoa. Maybe I should get that sleep thing checked out.

I quickly run around trying to tidy up my room and to try to look semi presentable. After 10 minutes in front of the mirror, my hair goes back up in that damn ponytail. It's the only way I won't look like a hobo. Once, I tie it nice and tight, I hear the doorbell and my heart starts beating faster. Holy Bella! Calm down! Work the mojo, remember you can do this!

As I stumble (yes, I stumble) downstairs, I hear my mom greeting the two Cullen children. I bet Alice called them before she even called me. You see, I would never think of that and that's why folks, they love her more.

After greeting my parents, Alice comes up and hugs me (she's good like that) while Edward stands awkwardly behind her and just waves meekly. What happened to the enthusiasm? I could never get used to the amazing "Hello Bella's" he would always greet me with. What happened? Oh yeah, I was a piss-off.

Why do I suck? Oh yeah, I'm pathetic.

After Alice's hug I get down to business and partly because I have to apologize, "Edward, Alice says you need to ask me something?"

His eyes just go wide for a bit and then he gives Alice a tiny glare. She just smiles at him and retreats to the kitchen to help my mom with dinner, which we have at eight every day religiously because that's when dad gets home. As I watch Alice go into the kitchen I realize something, this is another reason why my parents love her more, she's so helpful.

Edward and I retreat to the couch very quietly and awkwardly. He sits down next to me on the loveseat, leaving a nice gap between us. He still looks handsome, of course. He's still wearing the same clothes, but he's taken off his coat and scarf. He's wearing jeans that fit him like a glove and a long sleeve black button down. Yum.

Me, on the other hand…well, we won't talk about that.

"Well," he starts."I just wanted to say that if I did something that made you upset or if I may have been too forward, I am extremely sorry and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any…"

"Oh, no. Edward you did nothing wrong, at all. I'm the one that should apologize. I was just not having the best day at school and I took it out on you and Alice. I'm sorry."

He looked so upset before and now his face lights up a little but with a hint of concern. Man, he's such a sweetheart.

"Bad day? Want to talk about it?"

Not happening. "Oh no. Thanks anyway, but it was stupid. I'm over it now and besides I bet Alice is going to dig it out of me later." I say with a small smile. Was that all he wanted to ask me? It wasn't really a question of any sort. I must say I'm a little disappointed.

"Oh well, I hope you feel better, Bella." He says with that smile. Sigh. You see, such a sweetheart.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, no. I wanted your help with something, actually." He tells me shyly. He looks down like he's afraid to look at me. I mean, I can't blame him, I look hideous, but he looks shy, like he's afraid of what I'll say. Aw!

"You remember how I used to tutor you in math, right?"

How could I forget? "Um, yeah."

"Well, what if we turn the tables around this time?"

"What do you mean? You _want _me to tutor you in math? Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Not in math, silly," he says with a chuckle. Sigh. "Man, can you imagine?"

"Okay, no knocking my math skills. I would have you know that I don't have a tutor anymore."

"Well, that is true," he says with a smile. Then, all of a sudden, he looks shy again. What's up?

" I was wondering…um, Bella…"

Whoa, he's stuttering. This must be good.

"I was wondering if you'd help me write an English paper," he finally says with a flourish.

Wow. He wants me to help _him? _I'm honored but I don't think he needs it; he's really good in everything, including English.

"Edward, I'm flattered, but I honestly don't think you need any help."

He just looks down so ashamed and says the impossible, "Bella, I failed my final English paper. It counts as three test grades, not even considering it's my final for the class_._"

Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen _failed?_ He actually _failed? _ I Just need to take a second to take it in.

How?

"Edward. How do _you_ fail?" And then it was like I unleashed a monster. His head pops up, his eyes go wide, and he rants.

"I honestly don't know! I mean, our final was to write an essay on why you chose the field that you chose. So basically, mine was on why I want to become a doctor. I thought it was going to be an easy A. It's seven pages long, single-spaced, no spelling or grammatical error in place and she gave me an F!"

I can't believe it. "Wow, Edward. I'm in shock; you graduated valedictorian for God sakes. But, did she give a reason? What did she say?" My capability of producing sentence in front of him at the moment is remarkable. It must be the fact that I'm stunned beyond belief. Edward Cullen does _not_ fail.

He now looked downright angry, "She said, that 'it's not a good enough reason,' can you believe that?" When I said Edward took his education seriously, I meant it.

Wow. I'm in shock. What shocks me even more is that he wants _my _help!

I think. To do this, I need to man up. To actually help him and not stare at him the whole time, my mojo needs to go for a workout.

"And you want my help?" I ask to clarify.

"Well, yeah. Alice goes on and on about how great your writing is and that is what you want to be doing later in life."

"Edward, I'm an amateur. I can't write a good _college _paper."

"I think you can. I think you're a wonderful writer, if that makes any difference. I'm desperate here, Bella and you owe me."

How can I resist? He's got those puppy dog eyes. A part of me really wants to help him, but the other part is afraid that I'm not going to be of any help. Wait; did he say that I'm a good writer? How would he know?

"You haven't read anything I've written."

"Yes, I have. Did you forget we went to the same school for two years? I read the stuff you wrote about in the newspaper, not to mention Alice brought home the monthly school paper today and I read your book review. I must say, your review was what gave me the idea to ask for you're help. It was just _really_ good. You captured the entire book in four paragraphs. That's talent."

My heart swelled. For the December issue I wrote a book review on _Water for Elephants_ and I poured my heart and soul out on it because I loved the book so much.

I look up at him to see him looking at me. He's really looking and he looks hopeful. I can't let him down. That's it. New Bella is going to kick in and old, pathetic Bella is going to be kicked out. I need to help out a friend here and we are going to get it done.

"Sure, I'll help you."

He just beams at me. He's so happy and I did it. I put that look on his face, that look when he jokes about Alice or talks about his parents. That one look makes me immensely happy and the fact that I somewhat put that there makes me incandescent.

He starts thanking me profusely and stands up as I stand up with him and then, he hugs me. Now, I just feel like I'm in heaven.

He gives the best hugs and smells so good.

"Well if this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I help you out, I should do it more often." I say without even thinking, just as he's about to let go. Oh no. I can't believe I said that. Did I just flirt? Oh dear lord, I did!

But it's as if he doesn't notice. "Well then, I guess I should ask for your help more often." He says with that smile. Wait, maybe he did notice. Was he flirting back? Oh my God.

"Oh look at you two! I'm guessing you asked her. I know she's going to be a great help, you can figure out how you'll go about it later. I want my Bella time now."

Let's thank Alice for interrupting a moment. She drags me upstairs as Edward thanks me again. Once we get to my room Alice surprisingly doesn't ask me about her brother. She asks why I was so upset this afternoon. I just tell her I was feeling insecure and emotional. I even give her the Mother Nature excuse when she reaches over and slaps me across the head.

"Ow, Alice! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! How can you not see how beautiful you are? You are a natural. So many girls would kill for your look. No matter what you do or what you wear, you look beautiful, you're a natural."

"Okay, please Alice. Thanks though. It means a lot."

"You don't believe me. Whatever, there is no hope for you. There never is. You'll never believe me. I don't care anymore. Go ahead and mope, see if I care."

Guilt trip.

But before Alice could get on to her full superhero mode, Edward knocks on the door to say that Charlie's home and dinner's ready.

Edward had been helping my mom in the kitchen until my dad came home. After that they both became immersed in Sports Center until my mom asked him to call Alice and I down.

There are no words anymore to describe how amazing he is.

Having dinner with Alice is not unusual at my house. If she's here until dinnertime, she eats here. Sometimes we invite the rest of the Cullen's too. Tonight, both brother and sister decided to stay and even though Edward hasn't shared many dinner's with us, it was kind of awesome to have him there. Our level of comfort seemed to have increased somehow. I guess me agreeing to help him made a difference in our relationship. I wasn't complaining? I would look at him more to find him already looking at me. He would smile or raise an eyebrow and I'd just mimic him. It was nice. He also is a riot. He was telling jokes at the table the whole night and sharing hysterical college life stories, my parents ate it up. He's just too perfect.

After helping me with the dishes, they both left.

Now, lying on my bed trying to sleep staring up at my boring ceiling, I think about the whole day. It was a whirlwind. So much went on. I still can't believe Edward failed an English final. The teacher must be really tough to fail Edward; he really is a good writer. I must say though, I'm a bit nervous to be working with Edward like that however I need to push the nerves away. No more pathetic Bella, no more over thinking Bella. It's time for new Bella, the Bella that's going to go with the flow.

Goodbye pathetic, hello flow.

**I hope you liked it! First help session is in the next chapter and we meet Emmet and possibly the Hales! **

**Thanks for those who are reviewing. I'm beyond grateful. You all get a big virtual hug from me! **

**PeopleAreCrazy: keep dancing! **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	4. New Bella

**And now something exists that we like to call: Chapter four Yay! Sorry it took so long, but it's a really long chapter (so it benefits you guys)! **

**To all those who reviewed, I love you and I give you hugs! **

**Again, I do not own any of the characters; it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Of course we must all thank HappyMess for being my fantastic beta. She's amazing (round of applause). **

**I got some good things said about the last chapter, so I hope you guys keep them coming. **

**Favorite Review: AZIdolFan **

"**Love the story so far. I'm finding it so humorous. I loved the 13 year old Bella thing. And I think we all have days of being super insecure. Can't wait for more!" **

**-Thanks so much and yes we all do! **

**Vampiregirl9705 came as a close second (she always does) and **

**PeopleAreCrazy is just amazing. You should just have your own section for the amazing reviews you leave me! **

**You guys motivate me to write, so thank you! Remember to review and read my author's note below. **

**Btw: I posted this without my beta's update b/c I just couldn't wait to put it up. Some changes will be made though! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Four-New Bella

"BELLABEE!"

Oh, no.

Oof. Ugh. Why? Why does he do this to me?

"Emmett, get off me."

"Aw Bella, is that how you greet your big brother back home for the holidays? I must say Bella, I'm a little disappointed!"

And even though my idiotic-ogre brother has just jumped on me, woke me up from sleep, and probably has broken a bone (or two), he can still make me smile. I try to disguise it, pretending to still be sleeping, but of course, he catches it.

"Oh, don't think I don't see that smile Bellabee."

"Okay Emmett, but would you please? I can't feel my body." I mumble into my pillow.

"Fine! You are such a grouch. Other girls don't complain."

I'm a grouch again? That's just great.

"Eww, Emmet! That's because I'm your sister!"

As I slowly sit up in bed I see that he's wearing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajamas that I got him last Christmas. He's obsessed with them. By the look of the pajamas, I'm guessing he got home late last night.

"What do you…oh yeah. Eww." He looks like he just realized the meaning of what he said himself. He looks so appalled, that it's hysterical.

Man, I_ love_ him. My brother is just too adorable, I can't handle it. I laugh and jump on him this time to give him a big hug.

"I missed you, Em. I'm glad you're home."

"I know, Bella." He says, as he hugs me tighter

"How do you know?"

"Because, who wouldn't miss me Bella? I'm like amazingly cool and extremely hot to boot." He bellows.

"Ah, and there you go ruining a moment, you bear." I say as I extract myself from my giant brother and slap him on his humungous bicep.

"Ow, Bella! No need to be so violent."

"You started it, brother bear."

As I roll my eyes, my eye catches the clock and it so proudly reads, 7:45. Ah, shit!

"Emmett! Why couldn't you jump on me earlier? I'm so going to be late."

"Well, I'm sorry Bella it was just you looked so peaceful with all the drool coming out of your mouth and your hair a big mess, I couldn't find it in myself to wake you."

"Emmett! Go back to school, no one wants you here."

"Not to mention, you were snoring. It was _so _cute."

I don't snore. "Emmett, get out, I need to change."

"All right, geez, what do people got to do to get some loving around here?" And with that my idiot brother leaves; probably coercing my mother to make him pancakes. One thing Emmett loves just as much as a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, is food. He eats almost everything. It's no wonder he's so huge.

My big bear of a brother stands at 6 feet and 3 inches and he's built like a bodybuilder. He's huge, but not fat. He played varsity football all through high school and now goes to UW as a double major in business and photography. Yes, my big oaf of a brother, who loves girls, laughs at the most stupid jokes, jumps on me to wake me up in the mornings, is a photographer. What most people don't know about him is that he has a huge soft spot, just like a teddy bear and that is exactly what he is. Yeah, he may take some pictures of football games and such from time to time, which he says are so much fun, however I know where his heart truly lies. He loves taking pictures of the random and the unappreciated beauty. He loves taking pictures of landscapes, but most of all he likes taking pictures of normal things. When he photographs a water bottle he makes it look like art (which he has). He actually photographed my first edition _Wuthering Heights_ a couple years back and he made it look like it came straight out of a catalog or something. It's now hung up in my room near my bookshelf. He truly is talented. He says that everything is beautiful; you just have to figure out how to capture it. And that is what the does, he captures beauty.

I love him, even if he's overbearing at times.

As always, I quickly get dressed and my hair looks decent enough to leave down. I rush downstairs to find my Pop Tarts and tea ready for me, thank you mom. My dad already left for the station and Emmett is on the couch watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I told you he was obsessed.

As I'm about to leave the house, I remember that I don't have a ride. I ask Emmett if he can drive me to which he declines.

"Isn't Edward picking you up Bella?" He asks looking at me, with a smirk and some milk (from his cereal) dripping down his chin.

Oh, yeah. I forget.

How _do_ you forget that though? I don't know? I guess I'm one of a kind.

I stand there and think. Well, we did decide that I was going to be new Bella today. We decided that this Bella was going kick ass and speak her mind. She was going to be a risk taker and it was decided that new Bella would _want _Edward to take her to school.

"Um, Bella, you okay?"

"Uh, what?" I ask, as I see that Emmett is still staring at me to make me realize I've been staring at him slack-jawed. I had zoned out.

"Yeah, sorry Emmett. I guess I forgot. All right, I'll see you later."

Right as a step outside, I see the Volvo and I enter the passenger seat without even thinking about it. I open the door, buckle in, and I say "Good Morning Edward and Alice," with a smile on my face.

"Someone got a full head of sleep last night," I hear someone mutter from the back.

"I sure did."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sitting in math, I realize how amazing I was in the car today. My mojo kicked ass.

Immediately, Edward and I got into a conversation. We talked about the importance of tea and coffee. I personally hate coffee (I know, I know, don't throw things at me), but I am obviously more of a tea drinker and coffee tastes disgusting. Edward, however, can't seem to survive without coffee in the morning, or so he says. Alice says he basically sleep walks to the kitchen until he has his cup. I understand that, that's how I am with my tea. Unlike Alice, we can't all be energetic out of nowhere. To even have half of her superhero energy, anyone would need caffeine. But Edward did say that I was cute for drinking tea, he said it was very British of me. Go me!

This new Bella thing was kind of awesome. I kind of loved her. She knew how to well…kick ass.

We decided that tomorrow I would go over the Cullen house for dinner and Edward and I would have our first mini study session. To say I'm excited is an understatement. I can't wait! I can't believe that the fear is gone. It must be the new Bella thing. I now realize that if he doesn't like the real me, then there is no point. I have to be myself and allow the chips to fall where they may.

I don't know where this confidence came from. Blame New Bella.

Later in lunch, Alice starts to question me and I knew this was coming.

"So Bella, Edward's going to be home for a while."

"Mmm…" I'm really enjoying my slice of pizza.

"You two have seemed to have, I don't know, gotten really close."

"Really? You think?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah, is there, like, a reason?" She asks curiously.

"Alice," I say as I swallow my bite, "I've known him for as long as I've known you. We talk. He asked me for help. Isn't that okay?"

"I'm not saying you guys can't talk, you nitwit. It just seems things are different this time around."

"I have no idea what you mean." Since when did I become a liar?

"Fine, whatever you say Bella."

And since when did people actually start to believe me?

It's New Bella! Damn, she's good. She really knows how to work that mojo.

"Alice, I don't know. I'm really staring to open up though. Maybe that's what it is. I've decided that it's time for me to go for things and risk it, you know. Like you've always been telling me too. I'm tired of being the shy girl all the time."

She doesn't look at me and just says, "Well that's good for you."

What did I do now? It's like every time she brings up her brother, she gets mad at me. Does she not want me to like him? Even though she doesn't know anything about that, but hell she's a superhero, she can sense things. Does he have a girlfriend? Oh my god, what if he does? That totally changes things.

"So, Emmett's back home?"

And just like that, she was back.

Sigh.

I just begin by telling her about Emmett's attack on me this morning, hoping to ease her nerves about me.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When Edward picks us up after school, new Bella walks up to the car and opens the passenger door. She's so cool.

Alice just stares at me again and then shakes her head. What's with that? What are her superhero powers sensing?

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Bella."

Oh, Edward.

"Hey, Edward."

He looks so pretty again. He's in just a Northface zip up, another pair of snug fit jeans, and his black Converses. Yeah, Edward is a Converse man.

What's not to love?

"Edward, can you drop me off at Bella's? We have a biology project we have to work on together." Alice says from the backseat, with a little bit of attitude, I might add.

What's her problem?

"Alice, are you okay?" Edward asks her.

"Yup, just peachy." She replies with a little smug smile toward Edward and I and then stares out the window.

Someone's a little prissy.

The rest of the ride Edward asks about my school day. Superhero, prissy, Alice remains silent in the back. Which is odd because she's never silent. She's _Alice. _

After a couple of minutes or so, Edward drives up to my house and is about to drop us off, when he sees Emmett's Jeep in the driveway.

"Emmett's back home?" He asks me.

He looks at me and I just get sidetracked. Oh boy, oh boy, his eyes are just _so _green. He gets them from Esme. She looks so sweet and beautiful with them. But Edward, well, the color fits him. It's like you could _not_ imagine Edward with any other eye color, it just didn't work. _I _couldn't even imagine him with any other eye color, it was impossible.

"Um, Bella?"

Did he ask me something? Oh yeah. Whoa, New Bella was losing her groove.

"Yes, he's back home," Alice huffs from the back. I ignore her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Yeah, the big oaf is back." I say, giving Alice a look. She ignores it.

"Well, I guess I'll come over too. Catch up with Emmett and stuff. It'll be easier to drive Alice back."

"Oh, definitely. He would love to have someone to be all manly with since dad doesn't come till late." I joke.

Edward just chuckles as we all get out of the car.

"Yeah right; Edward, manly. Alice mumbles to herself.

I nearly glare at her this time. Seriously, what _is _up with her?

"Oh, Alice. You're just jealous of my manly skills." Edward sooths

"Psh, please. What manly skills? The fact that you alphabetize your CD's or that fact that you spend $50 on a bottle of shampoo because you think it makes your hair baby soft?"

I didn't know that.

It was interesting to know, don't get me wrong, but Alice was being such a meanie. Seriously. I glance at Edward to see his reaction to see that, oh my god, he's blushing! Alice really stepped over a line here. Wow.

"Alice, you sure you're okay?" He asks as I open my front door. And there he goes being all super nice. He didn't humiliate her in front of me; he just asked her what was up her tiny tushy in a nice and calm manner. He could have totally brought up the fact that she bites her nails like a woodpecker, especially when she's planning something, or the fact that she can't have egg yolks because they give her an intense amount of gas (even for a tiny person).

No, he was a gentleman. There you go folks, what else does he need to prove?

As we enter our fabulous foyer, Emmett greets the brother sister duo from the kitchen with a Pop Tart in his mouth.

Hey! Those are mine.

"Yo, the E man! How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. When you gonna get your nose out of that textbook and come join the cool people?"

My brother is such a dork. Thank god he changed out of his pajamas.

"It's nice to see you too, Emmett." Edward replies and then they do a man hug thing. As they finish their man hug, Emmett peeks behind Edward to see little Alice.

"ALICE! Holy, I didn't see you there. Is it just me or did you get shorter?"

Alice just laughs and gives him a big hug. He hugs her back and her little feet lift of the floor, as Emmett has to pick her up to hug her.

So she's okay with Emmett. Why are Edward and I the target?

"I missed you too, Emmett. And is it just me or did your biceps deflate?"

Oh, she was good. No, she _is _good.

At this point, he lets he down and now looks plain sad. One thing you do not make fun of with Emmett is his muscle. He takes his gym time seriously. He really is extremely proud of his Popeye and Schwarzenegger.

"What are you talking about shrinky? My arms are awesome. They aren't smaller, hell they are bigger. See?"

And then of course, he flexes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett. I probably wasn't paying attention properly."

"Hellz, you weren't."

Emmett is an insane man. I look at Edward to see his reaction to find that all this amuses him. He has this beautiful delicious smirk on his face. New Bella wanted to walk right over and kiss it off.

Whoa! I knew I liked her.

"So, you guys all came over to see me? I'm touched." Emmett says as he interrupts my love for the new me.

"Actually, Bella and Alice have a project to work on and I thought we could just catch up. I hear there's a game on." Edward so wonderfully explains.

"Dude, you're on."

Once Alice and I get up to my room I close the door to find her already sitting (Indian style) on my bed, looking at me.

"Okay. What is up?"

"What do you mean?" She asks me and actually has the decency to look believable.

Why must all superheroes be good at everything? It's not fair for the non-superhero people.

"Alice, you're obviously mad. I can tell."

"Oh, that."

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I didn't think I was." I reply shamelessly. New Bella seems to lose her power around Alice too; first my mojo and now her. Alice is way too powerful.

"No Bella. It's fine. I'm sorry I was acting a bit off. It's not like you can help it. "

"Wait. What did I do?"

"It's no biggy. I swear. You didn't do anything _wrong…_it's just, well let's just forget it, okay?

"And Edward?"

"I was just taking it out on him, he's my brother after all, that's what he's for." She says with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go attack some bio, all right?"

"Okay." I was just going to give her some time. She'll tell me soon. She's Alice.

"So lets do some research on that squiggly thing with the little pictures in it."

"You mean the _cell?" _

"Yeah, that thing."

Oh boy, this was going to take awhile.

After a couple of grueling hours trying to convince Alice that the mitochondria was indeed only in a plant cell (She wanted to know why animal cells couldn't have the mitochondria with the pretty name), my mom comes home and calls us down.

"You have a message Bella." My mom tells me as she enters the kitchen with a bunch of groceries in her hands. As I go to play the message, I see Emmett and Edward emerging from the door with more groceries.

"That's all of them, Mrs. Swan." Edward tells her.

So cute!

_Hey Bella and the Swans, this is Rosalie from the shop. Bella your car is ready. Again. I must say Bella, with the three thousand times you've had your car fixed this past year, and with the amount of money you've paid me, I could have probably built you a new one. I don't understand why you're so persistent with this truck? It's so old, no offense, but Bella, you're no grandpa. Poor Charlie has probably lost half the dough in the bank because of your baby. But I know you won't listen to any of this. All right, see you at Hales. _

My car was not old! Rosalie is just being a meanie too . Not everyone could have a nice Mercedes like she does. Well maybe because, I didn't want one.

"Alice, I guess we have to cut our study session short. I have to go pick up the baby."

Alice just rolls her eyes while Edward looks curious.

"Hales?"

"Hale's Mechanic Shop is our go to mechanic." I answer him.

The Cullen's don't go to mechanics. Since Edward knows everything and Carlisle is a bit of a car junky they easily fix all their car troubles. When they need to go for an oil change or tune up, they head straight to the manufacturer like the classy people they are.

"Hale sounds really familiar. Do you mind if I check it out with you guys? I do need a mechanic and plus my roommate's last name is Hale and he did say his parents own a shop here in Forks."

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem," Emmett interjects," so I guess I'm taking you, right? Okay, so get in the car. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. I'll be right down then I'll take you over. I don't think I remember where it is? Hell, I'll find it. All right, I'll see you in a second." He finishes in a rush, not even allowing me to have a word in. Then he runs up the stairs to his room at an inhuman speed.

Oh, Emmett.

"Hey! If all you guys are going, then I'm going too."

And Alice didn't want to be left out.

"The more the merrier." I tell her. "All right, let's all get in the Jeep before Em has a heart attack."

As we get in, Edward and Alice ask about Emmett's odd behavior. He wasn't exactly known for his nervousness. So, I tell them.

He has had a thing for Rosalie Hale since forever. Mark and Stephanie Hale moved from Texas with their two children a couple of years ago. When my dad's cruiser broke down last year, someone recommended Hale's and that was it. Mark is the head mechanic while his wife is a nurse. Their daughter Rosalie works with her father in the shop. She really has a knack for fixing cars, and she loves doing it too. She does have a younger brother around Edward's age, but I haven't really met him. He goes to UW as a psychology major.

The funny thing is that Rosalie isn't really the type of girl one would think Emmett would go for. The first time we met Rosalie was when my dad took Emmett and I to pick up his cruiser. The moment Emmett laid eyes on her, he was smitten. Maybe it was the intense amount of car knowledge, or her gorgeous baby blues, but Rosalie Hale had my brother head over heels. The funny thing was that, she was well, a bit of a nerd. I have no problems with nerds, I mean I'm in love with one, but Emmett's usually the cheerleader type, you know?

Rosalie's blonde hair was always up in a ponytail, she wore braces, and if she lost her contacts (which happened often) she would wear glasses. She was also bigger than most girls and was a victim of acne. That didn't stop Emmett though. He would always say that 'it's those the quiet ones that are long term material.' Whatever that meant. What Emmett doesn't know is that during the time he lost himself in college, Rosalie, well, she transformed.

The bigger side of her now accentuated the right areas and she had curves all over. Her face cleared up somehow and now her skin is flawless. The braces are gone, her teeth are straight, and she's gotten taller. She loses her contacts less than before, so she doesn't wear glasses as much. Basically, she looks like a model and even has been stopped a couple of times by scouts. But she always refuses. She says she doesn't want to sell herself. I call her my own personal Marilyn. She rolls her eyes when I tell her this but I know she takes it as a true compliment, because whenever I say it, she smiles. As of right now, she goes to a vocational school in Seattle for mechanical engineering because she (obviously) wants to be a mechanic.

Emmett used to take his Jeep to Hale's all the time, even for stupid reasons. However, since going to college these past two years, he uses a mechanic in Seattle. He never really got around to coming back to Hale's and for some reason has never found the nerve to ask Rosalie out. I mean, Emmett is one of the most forward people I know, but when it comes to Rosalie Hale, he turns into a paranoid 14 year old.

Ironically, Rosalie isn't that quiet. She was a bit shy when I first met her and even now, her shy side comes in and out, but Rosalie is a firecracker and always has been. Even back then, once you got to know her, man, she could tell you like it is. Once, I came back from a high school party to give my truck in and I wasn't feeling too good. I was having one of those insecure moments.

Don't they sound familiar?

All the girls at the party were wearing loads of makeup and they looked really nice, I just felt ugly. Rosalie asked me what was wrong and when I told her, she slapped me across the face. Yes folks, my mechanic, Rosalie Lillian Hale, slapped me across the face. Then she proceeded to yell at me call me ridiculously stupid. Rosalie thinks I'm gorgeous and still does for some reason, even though; she looks like a bombshell now. I always thought she was cute and pretty but now, she's just whoa.

She did apologize for the slap before I left the shop, but I could tell she really wasn't that sorry. That's what Rosalie's about, doing good and honestly, I really needed that slap. It got me to stop moping and see things clearly. New Bella was like the slapped out version of me, but less painful.

Once Emmett gets to the car, smelling like a pool of cologne and hair done up with too much gel, he speeds the way toward the mechanic shop.

Once we get there, we can see that Rosalie is working on the hood of a car. Her hair is up in a messy, but bouncy ponytail and she's wearing ripped jeans, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, and some black boots. Even with something that simple on, Rosalie just looks like a supermodel. Imagine if she actually tried?

She's kind of bending while working on the top half of the hood, which only emphasizes her amazing bum.

I'm a girl and hell, even I'm amazed.

She's been listening to her iPod, so she didn't hear us come in.

Emmett walks up behind me and then bumps right into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going Em." I say and turn around to find why he bumped into me in the first place.

Emmett looks mesmerized. The jaw drop and the bulging eyes kind of give it a way. If Emmett didn't have the guts to ask her out then, he sure doesn't have the guts to ask her out now.

"Who. Is. That?" Emmett asks me while eyes still trained on the blonde bombshell.

Alice and Edward are just smirking up at Emmett, considering I have already told them about Rosalie's transformation. Alice couldn't believe that Emmett actually _liked _a girl. She got really excited, even for her.

"That's Rosalie, Emmett. Did you forget about her?" I tell him knowingly.

"That's _Rosalie Hale_?"

"The one and only."

"But, but… what happened?" He asks me in disbelief. I can't help but smile.

"I don't know, Em. She grew." I say with a shrug.

"Bella?"

I turn around to find that Rosalie has spotted me, and the rest of the bunch, as well. She takes her earphones off and walks over.

"Hey Rosalie. I got your message and I came to pick up my not so old truck, thank you very much."

"Mm hmm." She just mumbles knowingly as she cleans her hands off on a rag. It's amazing how she gets nothing on her clothes. Even her very white shirt looks in pristine condition.

"Oh and this is Alice, Edward, and you already know Emmett."

She walks over to shake hands and says, "Oh, the Cullen's. I've heard a lot about you guys." And then she looks at me and winks. Since when did winking come into fashion again?

Nevertheless, she has heard about Alice through all these years and well I may have mentioned Edward once or twice and the first time I did, she called me out. She immediately figured out that I had a thing for him (how, I'll never know) and has always teased me about it even though I constantly try to dismiss it.

"Hey Emmett. I haven't seen you around in awhile." Rosalie greets when she gets to my love struck brother and a bit of shy Rosalie comes out. Emmett just response with an "uhh."

How charming.

You see folks, as Emmett has always had a thing for Rosalie, Rosalie has kind of always had a crush on Emmett. You see, I'm totally oblivious to the whole she like's you and he like's her shenanigan however, my brother and my mechanic are just too obvious. I did bring it up to Rosalie once, but she just looked so upset, I dropped it. She was also way better at dismissing things so I was never 100 percent sure. But still. Plus, she would always discreetly ask about him whenever I came over to the garage.

"Emmett, you okay?" Rosalie asks him with a bit of concern on her face.

"Oh yeah, totally. I just um, zoned out for a second. So, how are you? You a full time mechanic yet?" He asks her with his Emmett smile and dimples and I think I hear Rosalie silently swoon.

"No, net yet. I graduate soon and I'm pretty excited. But once I do, I'm totally charging Bella more for the truck." She finishes looking at me.

"Like you would. You love me. Now where is my baby?"

"Well it is because I love you that I would do that because you seriously need a new car! And it's over there." She tells me a matter-of-factly and then points to the left corner.

I get a little too excited to see my baby so I begin to half run half walk when I trip.

Of course.

And then I blush in embarrassment.

_Of course. _

I trip over my own two feet and then run smack into the tool tray and as I fall, all of the Hale's tools fall with me, creating a huge bang that can probably be heard from miles away. As I fall flat on my face, I hear the office door open and a very masculine voice ask, "what happened."

I look up from the floor and…my, my, my. If it weren't for Edward I'd be all over this one. I'm assuming this is Rosalie's younger brother, her extremely gorgeous younger brother. I guess good looks run completely through every family, except mine.

He walks out and once he sets his eyes on me, he stops.

"Oh, well hello there."

"Hi," I mumble as I lift myself up and start cleaning up the tools. I go to pick up a wrench to find Edward pick it up for me and then ask me how I am.

So sweet!

Once I assure him that I'm fine, Rosalie assures me that I don't have to pick up the tools and to leave them, to which obviously I don't want to listen to. Edward doesn't leave my side though so, he doesn't let me pick anything up, even though I try. He just turns to the strange man and greets him.

"Hey Jasper." Edward greets the strange guy, interrupting his odd gaze toward Alice. Wait, Alice?

"Edward? Man, is that you?"

"Yeah, small world huh? I told you I'd come and find you."

"You're such a stalker."

They just laugh and Edward lets go of me to give him a man hug.

I'm guessing this _is _Edward's college roommate. Who would have thought it would be my mechanic's brother?

Jasper though, is indeed a very gorgeous fellow. He is totally movie star handsome. He has blonde hair much like Rosalie, but slicked back. He's wearing jeans and a normal t-shirt, but still manages to look like a model. His eyes are so blue that you can lose yourself in them. To make a long story short, he's basically the guy version of Rosalie. Everyone was just too pretty these days.

Everyone, except me.

Edward and Jasper were catching up when Edward starts introducing everyone to his yummy roommate.

"Well this is Bella, she's my…"

"Oh, you don't need to tell me. I know exactly who Bella is." He tells me while looking at Edward. Then he reaches over and shakes my hand, "Edward has told me _lots _about you."

He has? What has he said? Wait, what does he mean?

"Hi. I'm guessing you're his roommate? I'm sorry but he doesn't speak much about you."

Jasper just laughs and tells Edward he likes me.

Huh.

After me, he goes to introduce Emmett, when Emmett himself interrupts.

"Edward, no need. I know the J man. I see him around all the time. So you shack up with Edward over here. I didn't know that. I've known the E man since he was a little boy, not much as changed since then though."

"I always knew I liked you, Emmett." Jasper tells him and they do an odd handshake.

"Wait a minute J. You're the Blondie's brother?" He asks nodding toward Rosalie, "How come I didn't know that?"

"Why does it matter?" Jasper narrows his eyes to which Emmett just raises his hands up in defeat and says "no reason." But before any suspicions can be confirmed, my best friend jumps in.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She says proudly and then goes to hug Jasper.

I wish I had _her _guts.

He looks a bit surprised at first, but then he just laughs and hugs her back.

"So you're Alice?"

She just mmm's in his chest.

"Babe, you drive the boy crazy." He tells her, looking her over.

"Well then, what am I for?" she asks while batting her eyelashes.

No way! Alice totally has it for Edward's roommate. Get out of town. And if the look on Jasper's face proves anything, he has a thing for her too.

That was fast.

I guess she does have a prom date now. If I knew Alice, and I do know her, she will do everything in her power to get Jasper as her date and she's got a lot of powers, as we all know.

Man, look at her go. She was laying it on thick and he; well he was just eating it up.

At this point, Jasper and Alice are getting a bit cozy and flirty while Rosalie, my brother, and Edward are talking cars. I felt kind of left out to tell you the truth.

First, they all look like they stepped out of the latest InStyle magazine. And second, they really seemed to be getting along really well. Especially Rosalie and Edward. The insecurity starts to seep in. And again, here we go with the pity party. Ugh, I hate this feeling.

No, I was not going to pity myself. Think of new Bella, what would she do?

I just walk over to my baby and I instantly felt better. Yeah, she can break down every now and again, but she's always there for me in the end. She still can make me smile and that's what counts. I just feel like my car resembles a bit of me. She can break down very often, but she can easily be fixed. I'd like to believe I'm like that.

Right when I'm about to open my car door to look inside, I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to find myself staring at these green eyes.

Edward.

"So you still drive this thing?" He asks me with that smile.

Oh that smile and the things it can do to women.

"Yeah, I love her."

"Bella, I don't get it. No offense, but this car doesn't have much time left on her. You should really think about getting a new one." He tells me sincerely.

"You sound like Rosalie."

"She's right, you know? You _do _need a new car and plus, she does know a lot about them. Man, she's like every issue of Car and Driver in one. She really is bright, Jasper has always spoken highly of her."

The way he was looking at her wasn't making me so happy. It was like a stab in the chest. Didn't he hear everything I said in the car? Emmett is basically in love with her and visa versa. He wouldn't do that to Emmett, would he?

"Yeah, she's really great. She's one of my closest friends."

"Then, you pick good friends, Swan." He looks back at me and then smiles.

What is that supposed to mean?

"Do you include yourself in that bunch, huh Cullen?"

"I don't know, I guess that's up to you now, isn't it?"

Whoa, where did that come from? What did he mean? Why was everyone being so cryptic today? Before I can contemplate those thoughts any further, Emmett hollers that it's time to go. I guess he's embarrassed himself enough for today.

Jasper takes my truck out of the garage, hands me the keys, and says, "Here you go, pretty lady." And for the first time I hear his Southern drawl. I guess it's true what they say, you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take the Texas out of the boy. However, I guess you can take it out of the girl because Rosalie doesn't have an accent, at all.

As I'm about to enter my truck, Edward brings up that someone should go with me because I'll be alone. Aw. And Alice surprisingly decides to ride with Emmett, so that leaves me with Edward.

Oh, boy.

As we head out, we all say our goodbyes and Alice gives Jasper a big wave and a lazy grin stretches across his face and he waves back. They have it bad. I just lightly wave goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper, when he winks at me.

What is up with these people?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

When we get home, Alice and Edward quickly get into the Volvo to speed back to their house. Esme called and wanted them back for dinner. We had stayed at Hale's for quite some time.

When we enter, Emmett broods his way toward the couch (his spot) and sighs. I sit next to him, deciding after all these years I should bring it up.

"You should ask her out?"

His head snaps in my direction and he looks surprised. "Who? What? Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Emmett, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He just stares at me.

"Rosalie," I say, "you've liked her for years and every time after we come home from the garage, you brood your way over to the couch and watch an intense amount of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"It makes me feel better," he says with a pout.

"Emmett," I scold.

He sighs, "Bella, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"What do you mean, can't what? Don't you see, I can't ask her out. I'm a big fat baby, plain and simple and now, it's too late."

"What do you mean? I don't think she's dating anyone…"

"She's not, I asked."

"Then, what's the problem?"

He looks at me with his serious face, which is only reserved for heart to hearts and taking pictures.

"Bella, after that message this afternoon I decided that Emmett Swan was going to take his head out of his ass and finally ask Rosalie Hale out on a date…."

"Then, what happened?" He just gives me a look and I let him finish.

"I saw her. That's what happened."

"I don't get it." Another look. "Sorry."

"Bella, you're not blind. I mean Rosalie's always been a sweetheart don't get me wrong but now, she's like out of this world. I can't believe you didn't warn me, since you knew."

"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you're face." I say with a little chuckle and Emmett wasn't really seeing the humor. Could you blame him?

"But Em, I still don't get what you mean." He just looks at me like I'm dumb.

"If I ask her out now, she's going to think I'm only doing it because of how she looks. Not knowing, that I've_ always_ thought she was out of this world."

Oh. My. God. My brother is such a _sweetheart. _

"Aw, Em…"

He just raises his hand, "Don't aw Em me. I just can't now."

"Emmett, I'm sure if you tell her…"

"Bella, can we just drop it? I got the whole lecture from Alice already."

"Wait, what?"

"Alice, your tiny push over of a friend, spent the whole ride telling me to stop being an idiot."

"And did you tell her your reasoning?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It shut her up," he says with a smile. I got to say, that made me smile too.

"But not for long, she decided it didn't matter and then continued to harass me."

"That's Alice."

"Yeah, it is. But Bella, how did you know? Alice told me you're the one that blabbed."

"Emmett, it's pretty obvious."

"Huh? I guess it runs in the family then," he tells me with yet another dimple filled smile.

"What is that supposed to mean, Em?"

"Bella, you know what I'm talking about." He's smirking now.

Oh, no. I know where this is going.

"No, I don't."

"Bella, your love for that Cullen boy can be read off your face like an Esquire magazine."

Hey, I' m not that obvious.

"Nice try changing the subject, Emmett." I tell him as I make a quick getaway to my room.

"Nice try running away, Bella." He yells after me.

Ugh, why does he have to know me so well?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day after school, I come home to stare at my closet. Today, I'm actually putting some effort into my outfit.

After spending 20 minutes changing in and out of clothes, I finally decide on this pleated blue jean-style dress with a brown buckle in the middle, a brown cardigan to go over it, some light brown flats, and even a necklace.

I'm taking out the big guns, I know. But for me, jewelry was reserved for special occasions.

Today I am going to help Edward Cullen out with a college paper. He needed my help for some reason and for some reason I'm actually giving it to him.

The help, I mean. I'm giving him the help.

By the time I finish fluffing my hair out a bit, spritzing on some body mist, and applying some strawberry lip gloss, it's time to go.

For the past couple of days, I've actually been really excited about this little study session. The no nerve factor is somewhat surprising. I mean I'm usually not able to even form sentences around the guy. So, this newfound confidence wasn't really like me.

I guess this new Bella thing was here to stay.

As I drive up their driveway and their immense but beautiful home, I feel _some _nerves.

Oh, no.

I ring the doorbell to find Esme open the door when the nerves kick in completely.

Sigh. I _was_ wondering where they were?

She informs me that Edward's in the living room so I smile and just enter to find him sitting on the couch and smile up at me and new Bella loses all her defenses.

Edward Cullen is wearing his glasses today and I think I just died.

New Bella is gone for sure.

**Don't throw things at me! I'm sorry. **

**The study was supposed to be in this chapter, but the chapter got way too long. So it'll be in the next one. I promise. I'm sorry. But I did introduce the Hales and Emmett in this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! **

**If you review, I'll post sooner. It's those reviews that motivate me to write. **

**There are story links on my profile. There are links for each of the chapters and one of Bella's house and one of the Cullen house. So go on my profile to enjoy those! It's basically of outfits and such. **

**Stories you guys should be checking out: **

**Take the Ice by bellaMarie117 –it is honestly one of the best things I've ever read in my life. The writing is phenomenal and the story is plain magnificent. She actually is the one whose introduced me to polyvore, which is where I make the visuals for the chapters b/c she does it too. So, thank you bellamarie117 for being so amazing. **

**Whatever Comes Next by HappyMess-I LOVE this story. It is uber adorable and classically done. It is written by my amazing beta, so it's more of a reason to go and read it. It really is amazing. Did I mention that I love it? **

**Both stories can be found on my favorites. If you guys ever want me to do a favorite fic thing, I totally will b/c there are amazing ones out there where I feel like the authors should publish work! **

**Sorry, for making this so long. Remember to review and that I love you all. Thanks for reading….much love always, **

**LaTiDo **


	5. Time Flies

**Okay, I am so sorry this took so long! I have been so super busy and I will admit that I will continue to be! I always hated it when authors took forever to update, so I hope this isn't forever. I will try to be more punctual in the future. **

**Bear with me, I am super busy, I can't even find time to shower, let alone sleep anymore. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**I have recently made the decision to hire a new beta (while not replacing my original one) and the reason is b/c having another pair of eyes looking through my work benefits you guys. This is nothing against my old beta (HappyMess) whom I love and I do hope will continue looking through my stories. But I do know that many people do have two betas and I thought, well, why not? **

**So we all must thank HappyMess and PeopleAreCrazy for being my fantastic betas! Welcome PeopleAreCrazy to the Flash Drive world. **

**Favorite Review: ****vampiregirl9705 **

"**OMG this was freakin GOOD! I was literally DYING! Ahhh u have to post more! I LOVE this story. And EDward with glasses! Yum. LOL Really Can't wait for more!"**

**Thanks vampiregirl9705 **

**Now I'll get on with it, sorry! (Make sure to read author's note below). **

Chapter Five-Time Flies

New Bella hadn't prepared herself for this.

Hell, who could?

He's staring at me now and he looks concerned. Did I forget something? Please do not let it be my pants. I would be one to make a complete idiot of myself and forget my pants. I quickly look down to see my bare legs and I begin to freak. As I'm about to make a run for it, I realize that I wore a dress today.

Seriously, could I become anymore mentally challenged?

"Bella?"

And he speaks.

"Hm…" is my brilliant response.

I look up and now I'm the one that can't stop staring. It's just …those _glasses. _I have always had a thing for him in them. He just looks so sophisticated and… hot.

I can't get over it, I really can't.

The glasses are black rimmed and thick. They bring out the brightness of his green eyes, which have the tendency to make me melt. Plus his outfit only emphasizes his amazing-ness. He's in a dark blue plaid type button down (white shirt underneath) and an old pair of comfy jeans. He's also adorning a pair of white plain socks on his feet.

How much cuter can he get?

"You okay?" he asks standing up from the couch and looking at me like I'm mentally unstable.

That's because I am.

"What? Okay? Oh yeah, totally cool. I'm perfect as a peach." I say in my Mini Mouse voice.

Oh lord, I did not say perfect as a peach. Is that even a saying? How are peaches perfect? Why am I losing my mind over a boy? Isn't it completely ridicules that a boy has so much of an influence over me?

Yes, yes it is. _I'm _just completely ridicules.

He just looks at me funny (people tend to do that a lot these days) but lets it go.

Thank you Lord.

"I'm sorry, can I just use the bathroom for a second?" I squeak out and he looks relieved.

Yeah, like my inability to speak has to do with my overactive bladder. As if.

I rush to the bathroom, shut the door, and lean against it, trying to catch my breath.

What is wrong with me? Bella seriously, you need to cool it. I try to take deep calming breaths as I begin to reassure myself.

He needs my help. He is a close friend, who happened to be there for me, and he needs _my_ help now. I have to be able to be there for him, what kind of friend would I be if I'm not able to?

A not so good one, that's for sure.

I remind myself, one more time, that I am here as a _friend_ and not an obnoxious fan girl. I should be able to do this. I take a couple of more deep breaths, wash my hands (for no reason), fluff my hair, and exit with my mojo intact.

I'm fine. I can do this. Be cool.

I enter the massive living room to find Edward on the couch with his head in his hands. He looks…stressed. Of course, why wouldn't he? He probably regrets his decision of asking me for help, I mean who wouldn't after what I just pulled. I couldn't form words! So, how am I supposed to help him write he an _English _paper?

I'm a loser.

"Edward, you okay?"

He jumps at the sound of my voice and stutters, "Oh yeah…um….I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile. I hope he doesn't hate me.

"All right then." Now it's his turn to smile. "You ready to tackle my horrendous writing skills?"

Yay, it doesn't seem like he does. Okay, play it cool Bella.

"Oh shut up Edward. I happen to know that you _can _write and you can do it very well. You just have a horrible teacher, don't worry."

He starts laughing. "You should like Alice."

"Yeah, well, we're together a lot. She's bound to rub off on me." I say nonchalantly as I move to sit on the couch next to him, making sure to keep a tiny gap between us, of course.

Okay this is good…so far.

"All right. Let me have it." I tell him. The best thing to do is start as soon as possible, so I can distract myself from jumping him.

"Would you like anything to drink before?" he asks politely. He is very sweet, this has been established.

"Nah, I'm good."

"What about any snacks?"

"No, I'm not hungry, but thanks for asking."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to spoil dinner. You know how it is." I tease.

"Yeah I guess I do, but you do know, we have tons…"

"Edward?" I interject knowing exactly what he's doing.

"Yeah?" He asks looking dumbfounded.

"Stop stalling and hand me the paper."

"Am I that obvious?" he asks ashamed.

"Yup." I tell him

He just sighs and goes on to say, "Well, I don't really think you need to read the essay. I mean it sucked, so there really is no point to…"

"Edward, I need to read it to see where we need to go."

"But I don't think you really do."

"I think that I do."

"Bellaaa….," He whines like a little baby and instead of annoying me, it makes me smile.

"Edwarrddddd….," I reply back, equally as babyish.

"Please?" He asks.

"Edward, come on."

He just pouts and once again, I find it adorable.

He's too cute.

"Edward, its okay."

He still doesn't look convinced.

"Edward, " I sigh, " Look, I promise I won't judge you in any way, " I say softly as I place my hand over his.

Whoa, where did that boldness come from?

He looks down at our hands for a couple of seconds and as I'm about to pull away in embarrassment, he grabs hold of my hand and squeezes it.

Swoon!

"Fine," he sighs, "I'll go get it." And then drops my hand to gets up.

But when he gets up he looks back down at me and asks me why I'm blushing.

Well that's a dumb question isn't it?

"Do you really need to ask Edward? I blush all the time."

"But there's always a reason," he says with an eyebrow wiggle, "and I want to know what it is."

He's sexy. That much is obvious. He has a mischievous smile on and he sounds dangerous however, I'm not fazed. Not one bit.

I begin to laugh, "Edward, how dumb do you think I am? All the stalling is only going to waste time."

"Fine," he says defeated. "I'll go get it. At least I tried, " he mumbles and runs upstairs.

Wait. Why is he going upstairs?

They're a bunch of papers and laptop already on the coffee table. Unless, he had the nerve to leave it upstairs! He was thinking he could coerce me into not reading his essay. The nerve…

Well buddy, I showed him, didn't I?

There is no way that I'm going to leave this house without reading his paper. It's important for the development of his new and improved paper and plus I totally really want to read it.

I mean, I've _got _to read the paper that Edward Anthony Cullen received a failing grade on. It's kind of a really big deal. Hence the reason he doesn't want me to see it. He's embarrassed. This has never, and I mean never, happened to him. He's too smart.

I busy myself with the papers on the coffee table to find the Fork's High Gazette's recent paper on the desk and its opened up to the page of my review. I pick it up and begin to read it and I must say, it's good, _really _good. I guess I forgot how amazing it really was. Huh?

Who's awesome? I am!

I put the paper back down where it was when I hear someone coming into the living room.

As Edward comes down the stairs, Esme enters the living room with two huge steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. She places them on the coffee table, smiles at me, and then goes back to the kitchen.

Oh, Esme.

Edward comes down with the essay in his hand and when his eyes land on the hot chocolate he stops walking and begins to grin like a Cheshire cat.

Esme's hot chocolate is legendary. It's like cheesecake, but not exactly.

"I know," is all I say and he get's it. He nearly runs to his spot on the couch placing the essay on the table, all anxiety over it forgotten.

We look at each other and then back at the two cups on the table. We both look back at each other and then grab our mugs, giggling like a couple of schoolchildren.

Yes, we love hot chocolate that much. You wouldn't understand. You haven't had Esme's hot chocolate.

We both take a sip of the warm drink and then sigh at the same time and then start laughing again.

We are so childish. I love it!

"How does she…," I begin.

"I don't know," he finishes.

And then of course, we start laughing again.

"I love your mom."

"What a coincidence, me too," he says teasingly with that smile of his.

Boy, I think I can hear the angels sing when he does that. You want to know what else in this world is legendary? Well, it's Edward Cullen's smile.

Trust me, you can't judge me, you haven't seen this either.

After a couple of minutes of goofing around, I decide we need to get down to business. I reach for the essay when I hear Edward groan.

I just start laughing. Seriously, how bad can it be?

"Do you want my help or not?" I ask and he just nods meekly.

So I help. I pick it up and read it. And what can I say? It's good. It's near fantastic. He talks about his dad and how majoring in medicine helps people. It's amazingly written and half of the words used, I didn't even know existed. As I get the end, I'm simply confused. It's good, what's wrong with it? But when I get to the last page, I see the teacher's comment and it clicks.

All she wrote was, _Is this really the reason? _And I got it. I got to admit, I _am_ pretty darn good.

The real question is, how am I going to tell _him?_

"It's good Edward, really well written," I start when he interrupts.

"I know right! I don't know how I can do better then that…"

"Butttt…."

"Wait, there's a but?"

"Of course, there is," I reply. Poor Edward. You see that's the thing with smart kids. They can never be wrong in their eyes. They tend to be really stubborn about it. But sometimes, education isn't all about the academic and the analytical side. Sometimes it's about creativity, art, and learning about yourself.

"Listen Edward, your essay is good, but it's way too obvious."

"How so?" He asks curious.

"It's cliché. All the things you wrote are all obvious reasons anyone would want to become a doctor. And when you touched in on some of the non-so cliché things, you didn't say why. You wrote that your dad is a doctor and you want to follow in his footsteps, but you didn't say why. You wrote that you've helped heal some of your friends' wounds as a kid, but you didn't connect it to your passion. Edward she wants to know why Edward Anthony Cullen wants to become a doctor. Not why it's a good idea to become one."

I finish my little rant even surprising myself a little. He looks at me for a couple of seconds and then just whispers, "wow."

"You got all of that from reading my essay?" He asks.

"No, I actually got it from your teacher's comment."

"Oh. And I thought I had a good paper." He says looking down ashamed.

"Edward stop! You did. It is a good paper, she just wants more."

"But I don't know how," he moans and those beautiful hands cover his beautiful face once again.

He shouldn't do that, we like his face.

"Edward, isn't that why you asked me here?"

He looks up at me in awe.

"You can help me?" He asks looking like a lost kid looking for his mommy.

"Yes, I can," I say with a chuckle. "I can at least try," I add.

All he needs is more feeling into the paper. So…how do I do this?

"Okay," I say looking at him, "have you ever liked something or felt something that you just felt. You didn't know why, you couldn't explain it, but you just did?" I ask.

"Yeah," he whispers looking at me and I think… we have a moment. I can't explain it. But he's looking at me like that again. Like he's staring deep into my soul and this time, I feel like I'm staring into his.

When it gets a bit awkward we hear a big bang come from the kitchen and Esme yell sorry. She must have dropped something.

Thanks Esme.

"Okay," I say clearing my throat," so what has made you feel that way?"

All of a sudden he blushes and looks away. That's odd.

"Edward, it's okay. You can tell me."

He looks up shyly and mumbles, "music."

"Edward. What is so embarrassing about music?"

"Nothing, it's just, never mind."

And evasive Edward is back. I mean, I know he plays piano and it does it very well. He plays carols on the piano every Christmas. My mom loves it because she marches right up to the piano and sings carols with Esme and Carlisle. Those three then coerce my dad up there after a couple of drinks. It's really amusing to watch them trying to all sing in the right key. Edward tries to sing with them, but when they go off-key, he just gets annoyed. It's quite funny.

"Why does music make you feel that way?" I asked, feeling a bit dumb. Doesn't music make everyone feel _that _way? It's like super-cool.

"I don't know, it just does," he says, with a shrug.

Okay, this isn't really helping. I begin to go over my options when I my eye catches the Steinway baby grand and I know exactly what to do.

I've got to admit, I'm pretty good.

"Go to the piano," I tell him.

"What?"

"Sit at the piano, Edward go," I say as I push myself off the couch and Edward follows. He sits down on the bench and I lean on the piano itself.

"Play something."

"What do you want me to play?" He asks confused.

"Anything," I answer with a smile.

"But…"

"Edward, I said anything. Just close your eyes and play the first thing that pops up."

He just looks at me weird, sighs, shuts his eyelids, and plays and… it's beautiful. I haven't ever heard it before, but it's soft, sweet, kind, and heartwarming with a bit of spunk.

He continues playing for a couple of more minutes and then finishes off with a flourish, opens his eyes and stares at the piano keys.

"Okay," I begin softly," don't think. Tell me how that made you feel, use the first words that pop up in your head."

He continues to stare down at the keys when he answers softly, "content, happy, on top of the world," and then looks back up at me.

I smile. "Why does it make you feel content?" I ask a bit excited.

"Because…because I feel like the notes are speaking from my heart, my soul." He says in a near whisper.

"That's it," I say, "That's what you're supposed to write. Pour your heart and soul onto that paper, Edward. Tell her why you _have _to become a doctor, not why you should be one. Tell her how much you want it, tell her how it makes you feel."

At this point, I've found myself right next to him on the bench and we begin to look at each other when all of a sudden, a smile lights his face and he gives me a bone-crushing hug.

"You're a genius Bella, has anyone told you that," he whispers into my neck.

Cue blush.

"I've been known to have my moments," I reply softly into his magnificent neck.

We stay like that for a couple of more seconds when we hear the front door open and we pull apart.

"Oh looky here who it is," I hear a familiar masculine voice say, when I look over to see it's Jasper with Alice.

Wait, with Alice?

"Hey Jasper, hey Alice. Where have you guys been?" I ask when Edward informs that they have been out shopping.

Damn, Alice reeled him in good.

"You went shopping with Alice?" I ask Jasper incredulous.

"Oh psh, Bella. He asked for my help with Christmas shopping. He didn't know what to get Rosalie or Edward as presents and since I'm a girl and that buffoon's sister, I was a great help. Wasn't I Jasper?"

"You sure were, dear." He tells her with his southern drawl and I think I can hear Alice swoon. I roll my eyes when Esme comes in and offers Jasper to stay for dinner, to which he obviously accepts. Then to two begin to make fun of Edward and I, when they spot the hot chocolate and Alice goes berserk. She grabs Jasper by the hand and drags him into the kitchen demanding some hot chocolaty goodness.

"She's insane," Edward mumbles from next to me.

"You think?"

She's got it bad, real bad." I continue.

"Yeah, I know," he groans. "What's worse? He's got it bad too. He yelled at me for holding out on him all this time."

This just gets us laughing and we continue to talk about Jasper and Alice when Edward starts telling me some funny college stories that involve Jasper and him. Luckily, there are no girls involved in the stories, so I'm all ears. Before I know it, a couple of hours pass, Carlisle comes home and Esme calls everyone in for dinner. Edward is as surprised as I am; we just talked for hours without even realizing it.

I guess it's true what they say, time does fly when you're having fun.

**SOO SORRYRYY FOR TAKING SO LONNGGG! I PROMISE I WILL TRYY TO NOT TAKE SO LONG IN THE FUTURE! **

**Thanks so much to all those who favorited my story or me as an author. It truly is an honor. I usually leave a PM to all those and thank them. If I haven't gotten to you it's because your PM is disabled, so thanks a bunch. You guys inspire me to write.**

**Chapter Five images on profile! Go give it a looky! **

**But do you know what would inspire me quicker? **

**REVIEWS! So press the little review button below. We both know you want too! **

**P.S. Is anyone watching Vampire Diaries? **


	6. Sweet

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. **** They belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

**Authors Note: I apologize profusely. There really isn't an excuse but I have been SUPER busy. I've been meaning to get this out for a while now. So sorry. I hope this chapter is worth it. **

**Favorite Review: Hatty101 "I command you to write more." xx -Well I did! Hear you goooo!**

**Chapter Six-**Sweet

As we get up to head for dinner, Carlisle walks through the door and what a sight he is. I mean if I wasn't so gung ho about Edward here or totally in love with Esme, I would have forbidden dreams about this man.

Carlisle has this golden blonde hair and these amazing baby blue eyes. He's tall, has the perfect amount of muscle, just the right amount of chiseled features, and is the sweetest man on the planet.

He really is an amazing doctor and a really compassionate guy. Him and Esme are like a superhero couple. I guess that's why they have such fantastic kids.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," He calls as he enters.

"Hey dad."

"Hi. How was your day Carlisle?" I ask.

"It was pleasant," he answers (yes that is how he talks, he's very old fashioned), "I'm famished though. I'm glad your helping Edward with his paper. He seemed to be pretty upset about it."

"Oh it's not a problem. The pleasure is all mine," I answer cheekily to which both Cullen men give me a nice hearty laugh.

I love Cullen men and their laughs.

"All right, I'll leave you two at it. Now where is my beautiful wife?" He says as he walks into the kitchen, which earns him a cute little giggle from the said beautiful wife.

Aren't those two just so cute?

"We better go in before they start doing something I really don't want to hear," Edward interjects.

"What do you … oh, gotcha."

"Yea. They love each other a lot, if you know what I mean," he says with a slight pinkness to his cheeks. I want to pinch them.

"Yea, I know what you mean," I answer with a little redness to my own.

As we head into the kitchen, we find all hands in safe locations as Carlisle begins to help Esme set the table.

So sweet.

Esme asks Edward to call Alice and Jasper down for dinner as I begin to help Esme as well. Before I know it, everyone's down and ready to eat. Once the table is set we all sit around it and say grace.

Yes, they say grace people. This family is the epitome of perfection. Believe me, I know.

We begin eating and Alice talks up a storm. Halfway through Alice's suggestions on what color themes she prefers for the Christmas tree this year, Carlisle brings up our book club.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you given any thought to what book you want to tackle this month?"

I can't help it, I smile because I have given it a thought and I am pretty excited. I love our mini book club.

"I have actually. I was thinking of maybe Dracula, you know by Bram Stroker," I tell him nonchalantly.

"Oh I know that one," he replies with a slight smirk. "I approve of your choice, I've been meaning to get my hands on that again for a while now."

"I know," I say with a laugh. I so knew he would approve.

"Oh I've always wanted to read that. Can I join you guys?" Alice asks to which both of us just stare at her impassively.

She looks at us expectantly and then just mumbles a "never mind."

Jasper rubs her back as she looks down at her plate.

The thing is Carlisle and me have this little book club and when I mean it's little, I'm not exaggerating; it exists of us two alone.

When I first met the Cullen's, Alice specifically, they invited me over and I was given the grand tour and when I stepped into their library, I officially became a goner.

Carlisle and Esme both love to read and they are huge fans of classic literature. When I stepped into their two-door library, it looked as if they had plucked the one from the Beauty and the Beast into their home. No joke. I remember walking in and turning to Alice and actually telling her it looked like Belle would live there. She just laughed at me.

Carlisle would always find me in the library reading while Alice painted her toenails. Mr. Cullen and I have always been close and our love for literature only strengthened that bond. Being a dork for classic literature as well, Carlisle gladly invited me to his study/library office any time I wished. A coupe of years ago, we were getting into a heated passionate discussion about Jane Eyre (one of my favorite books of all time), when he brought up the idea of re-reading it and then discussing it further. The rest is history. Sometimes we re-read classics other times we read new books one of us has been excited about and I knew that Carlisle had wanted to re-read Dracula for a while now.

Our little book club has always been a Carlisle and me thing. Esme tried joining once and neither Carlisle nor I could turn her away, nevertheless after one meeting she never came back. She told us it was our little thing and she understood.

She's an amazing woman, she really is.

It's just that Carlisle and I get each other and where our opinions come from. We challenge each other's analysis of the story and we both love the same ones. Alice has been trying to "join in" for years, but she never gets around to actually reading the book. Edward asked to join as well and I think Carlisle only agreed for my sake, but he was too busy with classes. Since then it's always been our little thing and everybody has seemed to respect that.

"It's okay Alice, you can help Bella and I cook dinner next Wednesday," Esme tells her sweetly to which Edward snickers from across from me.

The one thing Alice cannot do to save her life is to cook. It's one of the few things I can actually do better then her.

"Ha Ha, Edward. No, I'm good actually. Thanks anyway mom. That's usually a you and Bella thing anyway and Jasper promised to take me shopping next Wednesday." She replies with a sweet little smile toward Jasper. He looks right at her like a lost little puppy that has found his way.

Cue eye roll.

"Oh well, that's nice," Esme says.

"Yes, very nice," Carlisle agrees.

And then it goes quite for a couple of seconds and all you hear is the clinking of the forks and plates until Esme asks Edward about his internship. He smiles, his face lights up and he goes on chatting away. I don't mind listening.

Before I know it, the conversation takes a sudden turn toward our upcoming graduation and then to… prom.

Why can't people just let that go?

Alice begins to talk about all her plans, so I figure I'll be off the hook for at least an hour.

"So, Bella, have you thought about prom?"

Okay, maybe not.

"What about it?" I answer nonchalantly, hoping she'll drop it.

"Your date? Your dress? What limo we're going in? Come on Bella! It's prom!"

"I'm not going Alice, I already told you," I mumble.

"Oh Bella, but you must," good old Esme interrupts.

"Yeah Bella, you _must_," Jasper adds with a mischievous smirk. Who invited him anyway?

"Um, well I can't dance, I don't really have a date, and I kind of don't want to," I decide to tell them. I do mumble the last part though.

"Oh hush," Esme adds, "I'm sure you do. Come on Belly Belle, what girl in this world doesn't want to actually go to their prom?"

Um me?

"Esme leave the girl alone. I'm sure she can make her own decisions," Carlisle adds. Thank God. At least some one is on my side.

"I think she should only go if she wants to," Edward interjects.

I didn't think it was possible to love this man anymore than I already do, but I was just proven wrong. I could kiss him, really I could.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about."

"Alice, don't be mean," I say

And then she smirks at me. This can't be good.

"I'm not being mean at all. You probably just don't want to go because you don't have an escort," she says rather sweetly, "and I really don't think it'll be that hard to find a beautiful girl like you a date," she continues.

I actually kind of want to kill her. "Um, actually Alice it's okay, I really don't…"

"Edward," she interrupts.

"Yes," he replies looking up from his plate.

"Well, I was thinking," that's a shocker, "that since Jasper is taking me to prom, why don't you take Bella?"

Oh no.

"What?" Edward and I both ask.

"Oh, I think that's a splendid idea," Esme adds.

Esme, I love you but I really don't want to kill you too.

Edward turns a little pink and seems to have trouble finding his words. Oh god. He's going to say no. I think I might actually have to murder my best friend for crushing my heart like grape. So not fair.

"Well, um, if she wants to go, I don't mind taking her," he finally answers.

Alice squeals, Esme claps her hands in excitement, Carlisle chuckles, Edward smiles at me sheepishly and Jasper just winks at me. I've decided I don't like him.

I don't know what to think. He said he doesn't _mind_. He doesn't _mind? _What is that supposed to mean?

A pity date.

And I've gone back to being pathetic.

"So, what do you think? You'll go? Edward looks so dashing in a tux!" Alice asks hopefully with her puppy dog eyes and I cave.

"All right. I'll go. But I pick out my own dress."

She squeals again, "All right fine. You can pick it out but I have to approve."

"Fine," I say defeated and then I turn to Edward offering him a way out. If he doesn't want to go, he does not have to. Especially for my sake.

"Thanks Edward. You really don't have to. I don't want you to go out of your way. You probably have so much more important things to do, especially with your internship and all. Alice shouldn't have put you on the spot like that and…"

"Bella," Edward interrupts, "It's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" I ask genuinely confused.

"You can't get your way out of it. It's a done deal. You're going to prom and I'm going to be your date, whether you like it or not." And then he smiles that smile and I'm a puddle of goo.

"Okay then, I guess I have no choice," I say as if I'm giving up, but I must admit. I'm actually kind of excited now. Maybe he does want to take me? Just maybe?

Esme then goes on and on about her prom and her and Carlisle begin to reminisce as we clear the table. Alice and I offer to clean the dishes. I'll rinse and she'll dry.

"How could you do that to me?" I question her once we're safe in the kitchen and with the water running.

"What do you mean?" she asks coyly.

The nerve!

"You know exactly what I mean! Putting me in the spot like that. Putting your brother on the spot. That's not fair and imagine if he'd said no."

"Imagine what? What if he said no, why would that be a problem?" she asks me questioningly as if she's looking for something. What is up with this girl?

I tell her the truth, just not all of it. "It would have been embarrassing. And he obviously said yes as a pity date. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"You don't know it's a pity date," she adds quickly.

"And do you know that it's not?" I ask myself and she turns quiet.

Ha!

"Bella, he agreed to go with you. Maybe he has a thing for you, maybe he doesn't. I don't know. I just really want to go to prom with my best friend. I'm going with this amazing guy, which you still haven't asked me about, and I'd prefer if my girl could be there for me."

And now I feel bad. Can I really be so selfish? She just wanted me there with her. I could endure one night for her. Plus, I was going to be with Edward, whether he actually wants to be there or not is not important.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll be happy to share this prom experience with you."

She smiles and hugs me and then says something that breaks my heart. "We're off going to college next fall. Who knows where we'll end up."

"Alice, I didn't even think of that. I feel awful now. I'm really sorry. But you better stay close to me next fall."

"Me? You better stay close to me miss smarty-pants. I'll probably just go to UW with Jasper."

"Jasper huh? So it's serious all ready?"

She looks at me. "He's just really great, you know."

I know.

After the dishes, I decide it's time to head home. I say my goodbyes when Edward offers to walk me out.

I try not to notice Jasper wiggling his eyebrows at me.

As Edward walks me to my car he apologizes for Alice and actually offers _me_ a way out.

"I'm really sorry for what Alice did. You don't have to go with me or go at all if you don't want to. I really do understand. It's just that it is your senior prom and I promise you, if you don't go you'll regret it. I know I did."

"Aw, Edward. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well yeah, I did, I mean I still do. I actually don't mind taking you at all. You're actually a pretty sweet girl who does deserve to go to her prom and a girl I really don't mind taking if she needs a date. Jasper and Alice will be there, so we can all hang out. I don't see you guys enough anyway and heck maybe I can get Emmett to go and maybe even Rosalie."

I don't know what to say. I don't know what even to focus on-the fact that he's so considerate toward my feelings, the fact that he doesn't want me to miss out, or the fact that he just called me sweet. He begins to rub his neck nervously and I take it as my cue to open my mouth.

"Edward that's very sweet of you actually. And you know what, it's actually starting to sound not so bad. Plus, I want to be there for Alice and you're not that bad to hang out with either, you know."

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Your welcome," I smile back.

"I should probably get going."

"Yeah, see you Bella."

"See you," I say as I get into the car and drive home and I got to say, I'm feeling pretty sweet.

**Again, no excuse. Very sorry. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Remember pics on my profile and to all of those who have alerted my story or added to their favorites, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Reviews get a teaser! Review review review. The more I have, the more they'll motivate me to update earlier! **

**Much Love Always, **

**LaTiDo **


End file.
